Transcript/This Can't Be Happening In Ant City!
This Can’t Be Happening In Ant City! Season 1, Episode 20 (Opening shot; fade in to a beautiful day then dissolve to Ant City. Fufu is playing a happy tune on a clarinet. San San and Bubu come into the scene.) * San “Ni hao, Fufu. What are you up to?” * Fufu (stops playing) “Oh. Ni hao, San San and Bubu. I just love life here in Ant City.” (She continues to play the tune.) * Bubu “Oh. I love Ant City too.” ~ (Song) ~ * Fufu “Why, I love it here so much, I could just...sing about it!” * San & Bubu “Me too!” (They dance to her happy tune.) San Ant City, Ant City, what do I like about Ant City? Ant City, Ant City, got to love the life in here! Bubu One good thing about Ant City is all those friendly ants we met. If anything, it would be much better here yet. San & Bubu Ant City, Ant City. Fufu What do I like about the city? three Ant City, Ant City, got to love the life in here! San Tell me something else about Ant City. Fufu It’s about the joy. Bubu So pretty! San Small but big, so we all fit in. We build and build day and night. So why not show me a nice big grin? (A group of happy ants pass by.) * Ants “WE LOVE IT HERE!!!” three Got to love the life in here! Ant City, Ant City, that’s what I like about Ant City! Ant City, Ant City, got to love the joy in here! * 1 (passing by) “I love it here!” three Got to love the life in here! * 2 (passing by) “Nothing can ruin it!” three Got to love the life in here! ~ (Song ends) ~ (Fufu puts her instrument back in a nearby black suitcase.) * San “I love it here in Ant City so much, I don’t know what could possibly ruin the life here.” * Bubu “I can’t imagine how that would happen.” (Pan to a dark area in the same bush. There in the darkness are five blue stink bugs; the shortest one wears a propeller beanie on his head and has a lollipop in his mouth. His name is Stinky.) * Stinky “Big sis. What are they talking about?” (The medium-sized stink bug spoke. She wears her short hair messy. Her name is Lemon.) * Lemon “Well, if you shut up, then I would know what they’re talking about.” (The one taller than her spoke. He wears a pair of yellow-framed glasses and wears a white polo shirt. His name is Bookworm.) * Bookworm “Now that’s no way to talk to your little brother. I’m almost certain what they were discussing is their joyful life in their own utopia.” (The tallest stink bug spoke. He wears a cowboy hat and outfit. His name is Rowdy.) * Rowdy “Bookwork. I cannot understand ya if yer usin’ that kind of fancy language.” (The last one, a bit taller than Stinky but a tad bit shorter than Lemon, spoke with a soft voice. He wears a long-sleeved shirt patterned with yellow stars. His name is Shell.) * Shell “U-um...I can kind of understand...i-if I’m not, um…upsetting you...guys.” (Shouts of happiness echoed throughout the bush. The stink bugs get a better look. Ant City has a huge party held; balloons and streamers hang on every house, confetti shoots up and rains down, and ants having a good time.) * Lemon “Are you guys seeing this?” * Bookwork “I can’t seem to pinpoint on what you’re plotting. What is it again?” * Lemon “Do I have to spell it out for your morons?! We’re going to force these ants out of their peaceful yetop...atoop...what?” (shakes head) “Nevermind! I want those stupid ants out of that city! And once that’s done, we can call the new city...Stinkbug Town!” * Rowdy “Why, that seems mighty reasonable!” * Stinky “If they have candy there, I’ll take it off their hands.” * Shell “...B-but...won’t that be...um...mean?” * Lemon “Oh, will you shut up about that?! Now are you with us or not, Shell?!” (He noticed the four are staring at him, reacting by shrinking away from their attention.) * Shell “I-I-I, u-u-um...I...um...o-okay. I’m in.” (The other four simultaneously shouts a “woo-hoo!”. Cut to the party.) * San “How are you guys enjoying the party so far?” * Bubu “I love all of it!” (Just then, he gets a whiff of a bad smell in the air. He coughs and covers his “nose”.) * Bubu “Oh, eww!” * Fufu (ditto) “Yuck! What’s that horrible smell?” * San (ditto) “I don’t know!” * 3 “AHHHHH! Stink bug!” (Quick pan to Lemon holding a balloon full of a foul-smelling substance. Her gang mates come in carrying a bag full of it. They throw the balloons and the ants began to cough. Screaming came from the bush and pan out to Kai-Lan and the others watching. Bad-smelling fumes slowly flew out of it.) * Rintoo “What in blazes in going on in there?” * Ulysses “I definitely don’t want to know. Ugh. Did you get a whiff of that smell?” * Hoho (covering his nose) “I sure did.” (Just then, the gang watched every ant under the bush run for their lives in a straight line.) * Kai-Lan “Ants! What’s going on?!” * San “The stink bugs! They’re taking over our city!” * Bubu “It’s horrible!” (The five stink bugs approach from the bush.) * Lemon “You got that right! Now you have nowhere to live!” * Rowdy “So if yer tryin’ to find a place to get cozy in, good luck!” * Stinky “You may not be able to find one!” (The stink bugs laughed evilly.) * Rintoo “I can’t believe you guys are trying to do something so horrible!” * Lemon “What’s wrong with how we work things out?” * Manny “You guys are just jealous just because the ants have a happier life in their city!” * Bookworm “Hmm -- well, where we live is quite rough and not ---” (bumped by Lemon) * Lemon “Well, if you want your city back, try…’cause you’ll never will!” (The bugs laughed evilly again and walked away. The ants felt sad.) * Fufu “Now where will we live?” * Kai-Lan “Well, you can stay at my house…” * San “But it won’t be the same.” * Bubu “San San, I thought you know the solution to every problem. What can we do?” * San “I don’t know what we can do.” (The ants start to walk away, but Bubu runs to the bush. Rowdy stops him from coming in.) * Rowdy “And just what do ya think yer doin’, little man?” * Bubu (angry) “Give us back our city!” * Rowdy “I’m sorry, but I can’t. You know why? Oh, that’s right. You don’t know.” (He closed his open mouth. Bubu growls, and lets out a loud yell of rage. He runs off with the ants following. Kai-Lan and the others watched in horror. Cut to the bush, now populated with stink bugs.) * Lemon “We did it, guys! We chased those dumb ants out of their hometown!” * Shell “B-but, um, that...um, was very m-mean…” * Lemon “Will you shut up about goodness?! Jeez! Why do you keep bringing that up?!” * Shell “I...I’m sorry!” * Rowdy “We are not good bugs. We are bad bugs.” ~ (Song) ~ five We are bad bugs, stink bugs who are bad. (They glare.) Rowdy Good has never fit on us, in fact it makes us mad! five We are bad bugs, there are no good ones worse… (Stinky kicks one ant on the leg.) * 1 “Ow!” Lemon And we have a plan...to get revenge on the ants! Bookworm Don’t try to change us, we’ve been this way for year! We’re bad in our hands, and we’re bad in our ears! Stinky Some people say...for punishment, we’re idiots… We’re bad in our antennas...and we are being serious! (Shell and Rowdy push two ants off their chairs.) Rowdy We have nasty hands and feelers! Shell Longer arms...to stop our stealers! Lemon Wings on our backs! Bookworm Our stench makes you crack! * 2 “Ew!” Stinky We care zero bit! Lemon We never want to quit! Bookworm Our fun is time-consuming! (He knocks an ant into an ant-sized pond.) five Our happiness...always blooming! We are bad bugs, stink bugs who are bad. Stinky Good doesn’t fit with us, in fact it makes us mad. five We are bad bugs, there are no good ones worse… (They stole candy from a group of young ants.) And we have a plan...to get revenge on the ants! (They walk away laughing evilly.) ~ (Song ends) ~ (Dissolve to the ants walking sadly away carrying bags. Kai-Lan follows.) * Kai-Lan “Ants! Where are you going?” * San “We’re gonna find some place to live. Where ever we are, we may be far away from here.” * Kai-Lan “No! You can still stay with us. You don’t have to go!” * Fufu “Kai-Lan, the only place we used to live and love to pieces is gone. The stink bugs took it away from us.” * Bubu “Ant City is more than just a city. We love it there.” * San “The only place that we loved with all our hearts has been taken away from us.” ~ (Song) ~ (San San puts his bag down.) San We have spend our whole lives residing in our little city To see how many other bugs we could meet I had my friends to talk, we always go out for walks We’ve never had a city that’s this sweet Bubu Ant City we cared for It’s a place called home for you and me (Cut to a flashback blur of the ants and all the fun times they had in Ant City.) Ants Our lovely town, where all our joy is found! Like a little wonderland, we do everything together We had fun flying tiny kites We never had a single fight We always share our hopes, as well as our dreams (The flashbacks end there. San San kneels down.) San We miss it more than we realized We seem… (Kai-Lan’s gang come over.) twelve Your lovely town, where where all your joy is found! Like a little wonderland, you do everything together San But, oh, it seems we can’t go back Our happy town is in full wrack But now our joy is gone Forever… Forever… ~ (Song ends) ~ (The ants hang their heads sadly. Hoho is the first to comfort them.) * Hoho “I never thought you guys love your hometown so much.” * Thorn “We’ll find a way to chase those evil stink bugs out of your little city.” * San “What’s the point?” * Fufu “Yeah. It’s pretty much too late to do anything.” * Manny “Don’t say that! You sound like you’re gonna give up!” * Spike “That’s right. You guys can’t give up. There’s always a way to get back the town you ants call home.” * Kai-Lan “Ant City needs you. It’s being invaded by those stink bugs. You ants have done many wonderful things there. It’s your little wonderland where you can all share or follow your hopes and dreams.” (The ants took in what they said.) * San “You know...you guys are right. We can’t let those stink bugs take away the only place we ants call home.” * Bubu “We have to protect our little wonderland, no matter what!” * San “Come on, ants! Let’s go take back Ant City!” * Ants “YEAH!!!” (The ants run off with determination. Kai-Lan and her friends cheered them on.) * Rintoo “Go, ants! Save Ant City!” (Cut to what used to be Ant City. Instead of ants, obviously, stink bugs have taken over. Cut to the five blue ones.) * Lemon “Well, my boys. Not a single ant in sight. How about a celebration for our new hometown?” * Rowdy “I’m in.” * Stinky “Is there gonna be cake? I love anything sweet.” * Bookworm “Just as long as it won’t be loud enough to give me headaches…Ugh.” * Shell “Oh goodness. I really don’t like it when it gets crowded.” * Lemon “Do not worry. At least we drove the ants out of their lovely town! Isn’t that great victory?” * Stinky “I totally agree on that.” (The five laughed evilly, when a voice calls out.) * San (from o.s.) “Not so fast, stink bugs!” (The quintet gasped.) * Shell “C-could it be?” (Cut to the ants looking very determined, presumably iching for a battle.) * San “You bet it is! We ants have came back to stop you from taking the only place we call home!” (The stink bugs were unsure how to react, but Lemon was the first to make a move.) * Lemon “W-why?! How...how could you come back?!” * Fufu “Because Ant City is not just any city!” * Bubu “It’s like a home to us! And it’s also like a little wonderland!” (A while later, the ants have small cannons ready, as well as the stink bugs.) * Lemon “Ha! Smells like a battle to me!” * San “You stink bugs better watch out. We ants won’t go easy on you.” * Bookworm “And we stink bugs won’t go easy on you ants.” (The bugs were getting ready.) ~ (Song) ~ San You’re never gonna take us down You’re never gonna take what we ants love With all the faith in ourselves And the stars up above! Ants Stand up! San If you know what’s good for you! Ants Stand up! San Watch out, ‘cause we know what to do! (A cannon is fired, and the battle rages.) San Come on, ants! Let’s go prove them wrong! (Cut to the stink bugs’ side.) * Lemon “So, those ants think they have it easy to take back their…” (giggles) “...wonderland?” * Rowdy “We’ll give ‘em somethin’ they won’t like!” (They start up a stink cannon.) Lemon Come on, stink bugs! Let’s work together! We’ll prove them wrong Send them flying to wherever! (She starts one cannon up.) Lemon I don’t care what they say We can do this all day Start those cannons right away! (The five cannons next to her, including the one in front of her, fires. Cut to the ants’ side.) * Fufu “Those stink bugs have cannons too!” * San “Then, we’ll have to take it up a notch.” (He sends a few ants armed with bows and water balloons.) San Come on, ants! Let’s move! You know what to do Make them disapprove! If we win this war, we’ll take back our home! Ants Stand up! San Battle for your home! Ants Stand up! San Blast them away so they roam! Bubu We’ll keep our Ant City shining free-e-e-e-e-e! (Just then, some of the stink bugs were getting scared and stopped working on the cannons.) Bubu We know what we have to do To defeat you stink bugs It’s as easy as one, two, three-e-e-e-e-e! (All of the cannons on the ants’ side fired randomly on the stink bugs’ side.) Ants Stand up! San Come on in! We need your help too! Ants Stand up! San Ant City, we’re fighting for you! Ants Stand up! San Stand up, everyone! Fight together to save our home! Ants ANT CITY!!! (The stink bugs screamed and ran out of the bush. Kai-Lan and the others come peeking into the bush. They were cheering.) * Kai-Lan “You did it, ants!” Ants We did what we could And we saved Ant City We never gave up Our home’s very pretty! Hey! When there’s trouble, you have to stand UP!!! ~ (Song ends) ~ (Everyone cheers and partied.) End of episode. Category:Robots are Magic/transcripts